Maru Kumonosu
's Hiden | nature = Water Release Lightning Release | jutsu = Summoning Technique (Spiders) Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Water Clone Technique Spider Sticky Gold Spider Web Flower Spider Cocoon Spider Web Area Armour of Sticky Gold Spider Bind Spider Web Flower Spider Web Unrolling Spider Sticking Spit | weapons = Folding Iron Fan, }} Maru Kumonosu (Perfection of the Spiderweb, Kumonosu Maru) is a Kunoichi originally from Getsu, and the appointed First Yukage of Yugakure, a title given to her by her superior and former teammate from Team Touge, Kinpa, following the conquering of Yu and the Hot Water Country. A member of 's clan, she possesses their spider-like hiden, minus the spider body composition. Known for her prowess in this Hiden, she is regarded as the Spider Empress. Maru currently keeps Yugakure stable for the Moon, and leads it without opposition, and surprising, not much hatred. She has been able to befriend the Hot Water shinboi, showing them that her country is not all that bad. She has become revered as the Mistress of the Hot Water, for her leadership status, and her protection of the Hot Water. Background Early Life Academy Team Touge Going Up Getsu Ranks Becoming Renowned Chosen to Lead Yugakure Accepting Yukage Mantle Personality Nindō Appearance Abilities Maru is a skilled kunoichi, stated by Kinpa, her former teammate, to be the best candidate for Yukage he could think of. Her mastery of various ninjutsu styles and the way they compound each other perfectly makes her a very difficult opponent to deal with, befitting her rank as Kage. Ninjutsu Maru, unlike many other shinobi, is not a specialist in one particular type of ninjutsu and often uses many concurrently. Her strategies often revolve around trapping her foes before attacking. Nature Transformation Maru can use both Water Release and Lightning Release, often using them in conjunction to channel currents through water. Her skill in Nature Transformation is limited, however, she is very resourceful in her use of it. Spider-Based Ninjutsu Maru's primary arsenal of ninjutsu is her spider-based ninjutsu. Using this ninjutsu, she is capable of creating sticky webs by infusing her saliva with chakra. Because of the nature of these webs, they are extremely durable, yet very flexible and light. They are light enough to allow her to glide on air, however, they are too light for her to make armor and weapons out of them the same way she can create weapons out of the Sticky Gold. Also fitting in with her spider theme is her Summoning Technique, allowing her to summon spiders to do her bidding. Maru's creation of thread, at her level, is unsurpassed. Requiring minimal chakra, she literally turns her chakra adhesive and malleable, into the form of threads, the ones spiders use. This thread is easily shaped, to form supplements for Maru, such as wings, or places to adhere her feet. However, the thread is not heavy enough to do damage usually. So threading is usually done to assist her quickly, and can be generated from anywhere on her body. This allows her to be adhesive to anything she chooses, and form thread constructs used to make a quick getaway for example. She applies this thread in combat, to provide a way for her to gain footing, when it is almost impossible to, allowing her to quickly recover in the heat of battle. Or creep from an opponent closer than deemed possible. This allows for her weapons to literally stick to her opponents, such as her spiked fan, or her kunai, to add extra damage as the blades stay in their system. When she focuses her chakra within it, its adhesiveness is unmatched, and as a result, it is almost impossible to detach, one it has attached to something if she chooses. Sticky Gold When Maru applies more chakra to the creation of her webs than she does saliva, it creates a thicker, golden-colored web she calls the Sticky Gold. This webbing is extremely durable and hardens in air, allowing her to create armor and weapons from it. However, it cannot be used like her normal webbing, as it's not sticky in it's solid state. It also becomes soft and gel-like when wet, causing it to lose it's shape. Taijutsu Maru is a very unique taijutsu fighter, sacrificing overall power in exchange for mobility. She is extremely agile, capable of jumping some fifty feet high and, with the slightest muscle movement, alter her path in mid-air. She is capable of briefly enhancing her strength with Lightning Release, however, to perform attacks like the Lightning Release: Spider Smash. Tessenjutsu Trivia *Maru's appearance comes from Arachne, from the Soul Eater series, the older witch sister of Medusa. Category:Female Category:Yugakure Resident Category:Getsugakure (Chix) Category:Characters